Amor fotografiado
by TMi.Engel
Summary: Ninguno de los dos se conoce, pero pronto lo harán. Un encuentro no deseado, un fotógrafo en el lugar menos indicado y si encima te fotografía con el modelo del momento seguramente tu vida se volverá un caos. Y eso es lo que me paso a mí, a Bella Swan.
1. Fotos

**Fotos**

**oO**

**oO**

_Qué hacia la prensa fuera de mi casa. _Ese fue su primer pensamiento.

Primero se levantó molesta porque había tenido que trabajar dos días seguido sin poder dormir y lo que necesitaba era descansar, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su casa para reclamar se encontró a una multitud de fotógrafos tomando fotos de ella recién levantada y por acto reflejo cerró la puerta.

Estaba echa un desastre para ser fotografiada en ese momento, pero cuando pudo procesar lo que había visto ese fue el menor de sus problemas.

― Un momento. ¿Qué narices hace la prensa fuera de mi casa? ―se preguntó a ella misma―

Corrió directa a la televisión―no sin antes tropezar con el sofá―, para encenderla y ver si en las 8 horas de sueño que llevaba algo había pasado, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Pueden llamarle tontería, pero pensó, _¿y en el canal de cotilleos?_ Era algo estúpido siquiera, ver ese canal donde salía la vida de los demás, quien estaba con quien, quien rompía con quien, era una soberana tontería, pero fue donde encontró la respuesta.

En ese mismo momento estaban saliendo unas fotos de ella con la persona que se tropezó ayer por la noche―cabe añadir que era un verdadero idiota―, pero lo que no se esperaba era que esa persona fuera, ―según iba escuchando menos lo creía― ni más ni menos que…

― _¿Nuestro más cotizado modelo abra encontrado el amor en esta guapa doctora? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran saliendo? ¿Tendrán pensado casarse? Sabremos las respuestas cuando nuestro querido Edward Cullen nos cuente sobre su relación y esperemos que sea pronto._

― ¿Ese engreído es modelo? Y… ¿¡amor!? Como narices será amor si ni siquiera le conozco. Un momento… ¡Saben qué soy doctora! ―el nerviosismo de Bella iba en aumento, no todos los días salías en la tele y mucho menos en el canal de cotilleos―. Necesito llamar a Alice.

Subió a su habitación a por su móvil y cuando lo tuvo en su mano pulso marcación rápida y en segundos ya estaba hablando con su amiga.

― Alice estoy en problemas. ―fue lo primero que le dijo―

― _Por supuesto que estás en problemas. ¡Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme que sales con Edward Cullen! Creí que éramos amigas._

― No salgo con él Alice, ni siquiera le conozco. ―respondió molesta―

― _Esas fotos no dicen lo mismo._

― Es todo un montaje, quiero decir que sí son de verdad, pero no por lo que piensas ―se adelantó antes de que su amiga sacara conclusiones precipitadas―. Te contare como pasaron las cosas.

**oO**

**oO**

**[Flash back]**

_Había sido un día bastante agotador y lo único que quería era llega a casa y dormir hasta que su busca volviera a sonar y la llevara de nuevo al hospital._

_Mientras se dirigía a su coche algo ausente, no se dio cuenta de que una persona iba en su dirección y sin poder evitarlo se chocara con él. Sabiendo cómo era ella, esperaba que el golpe no fuera tan doloroso y que solo le saliera un moretón, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que la persona con la que choco la había agarrado de la cintura atrayéndola a ella, haciendo que la gorra y las gafas que él llevaba cayeran._

_Cuando Bella alzo la vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes bastante atrayentes y muy hermosos, creyó que era el destino, pero todo se derrumbó cuando abrió su boca _―_cabe decir que tenía unos labios verdaderamente apetecibles_―, _y dijo eso._

― _Podrías tener más cuidado, ¿eres torpe o querías chocar conmigo apropósito? ―la magia acabo con eso―_

― _Para empezar los dos chocamos, la culpa no es solo mía, segundo, baja los humos y no te lo tengas tan creído y tercero, suelta mi cintura o te golpeo con el bolso.―aunque en realidad no quería que la soltara, pero era mejor decirlo―Podrías ser algo amable, no cuesta._

― _Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? ―dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado―_

― _No y tampoco me interesa._

― _No debes mentir, es malo. Solo di que te mueres por mí y me iré. ―definitivamente era un creído egocéntrico―_

― _Ni miento, ni me muero por ti y no lo diría ni aunque me estuvieran torturando. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi casa antes de que me detengan por romperle la nariz a un tipo fastidioso._

― _Vaya, sabes mentir bien. Pero seguro que en tu casa fantasearas conmigo y pensar eso me alegra. Buenas noches…― esperaba que le dijera su nombre, pero no lo único que recibió fue un portazo en su cara―_

― _Hasta nunca._

_Dicho esto Bella arranco su coche rumbo a su casa._

**[End flash back]**

**oO**

**oO**

― Eso fue lo único que sucedió. ―acabo su pequeño relato―

― _Pues sí que saben inventarse historias los paparazzi._

― Ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta que lo han dicho por la televisión. Y ahora por su culpa tengo a la prensa fuera de mi casa. ―dijo esto mirando por la ventana―

― _Oh, dios mío. ―_dijo cada palabra despacio_― tienes que maquillarte, peinarte y ponerte un conjunto realmente sexy para salir a la calle._

― No voy hacer eso. Soy médico Alice y tengo que ir al trabajo.

― _Vamos Bella, eres el medico más joven de tu promoción y aun te queda vida por vivir, disfrútala._

Cuando Bella iba a recriminar su busca sonó, era hora de regresar.

― Tengo que irme. Hora de regresar a mi vida.

― _¡Eso no es vida! _―fue lo último que escucho antes de colgar―

Sin prestar atención a lo último que le dijo su amiga, se alisto lo mejor que pudo cogió su bolso y se dispuso a pasar por toda esa multitud de periodistas y fotógrafos para llegar a su destino.

― Permiso. Déjenme pasar, por favor. ―decía mientras intentaban apartarlos―

― ¿Cuál es su relación con Edward Cullen?

― ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? ¿Tienen planes de boda?

Esas y muchas más eran las preguntas que le hacían sin dejarla pasar. Cuando al final logro salir de aquel tumulto de gente se encontró delante de sus narices una limosina.

― Señorita Swan la llevare hoy a su trabajo. Suba, por favor. ―le dijo un hombre mientras le abría la puerta―

― Tengo mi coche aquí mismo y yo no pedí una limosina. ―dijo algo desconfiada―

― El señorito Edward me pidió que viniera a recogerla. Suba.

Ella no tenía planeado subir a la limosina, pero la gente la empujaba y al final acabo donde estaba, dentro y rumbo al hospital.

**oO**

**oO**

Ya en el hospital, se puso su bata blanca y al fin pudo respirar tranquila, un sitio donde podía ser ella misma y tal vez desquitar su humor con los internos, al fin y al cabo eso hacían los médicos, meter miedo a los internos.

― Cuál es la urgencia. ―pregunto a una enfermera mientras se hacia la coleta―

― ¿Sales con el modelo Edward Cullen? ― pregunto una enfermera que apareció de vete a saber dónde―

― Cómo pudiste pescar a un hombre como él y tenértelo tan guardado, eh Bellita.

― Doctor Jackson, no es de su incumbencia mi vida privada. ―le respondió con una sonrisa para nada sincera.―

― Yo que pensé que me querías a mí. Eso me ha dolido. ―dijo haciéndose el ofendido―

― Déjese de tonterías. Me mando un busca, dígame cual es la urgencia.

― Ninguna, solo quería saber más sobre el nuevo cotilleo del momento. ― le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros― También decirte que las enfermeras te odian más, más de lo que de por sí ya te odiaban.

― Genial, me mataran. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ―dijo mirando al techo, pero no iba a encontrar su respuesta―

― Salir con el modelo del momento en vez de conmigo, aunque aún puedes dejarle y venir a mis brazos. ―le dijo mientras los abría―

―Iré a ver a mis pacientes.

Bella paso de largo haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios, no era la primera vez que le decía algo por el estilo y dudaba que fuera la última.

En el transcurso del día todas las enfermeras la miraban con odio, como diciendo en su mirada, _nos has robado al doctor Jackson y ahora también a nuestro modelo. Te odiamos._ No les había dicho que todo era una farsa porque sinceramente no le importaba lo que las enfermeras pensaran de ella, pero se estaba cansando, incluso pensó en decirlo por megafonía, pero no quería acercarse a esa enfermera, daba bastante miedo.

**oO**

**oO**

Su turno se había acabado justo a tiempo para irse a casa, descansar, pensar en lo que había sucedido y cruzar los dedos para que todo sea una gran pesadilla.

Pero parece ser que el destino no se lo quería poner fácil ya que nada más salir en vez de encontrarse con esa gran limosina se encontró con el problema de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

― Edward Cullen. ―dijo entre dientes―

― Parece ser que al final si me conocías. ―le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia―

_Esto no hacía más que empezar._

* * *

**_asdfasdf_**

**_Tendría que estar escribiendo las otras historias, pero se me ocurrio esto viendo una serie y cuando me da por escribir no puedo parar._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis que os ha parecido._**

**_Nos vemoss ^^_**


	2. ¿Pareja?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. La trama es mía.  
**

* * *

**¿Pareja?**

**oO**

**oO**

Nada más verle visualizo como seria lanzársele encima y quitarle esa perfecta sonrisa que mostraba, pero lo pensó mejor y prefirió no hacerlo, al menos, no delante de su hospital y con los fotógrafos que estaban aún ahí.

¿Es que acaso no descansaban nunca?, la respuesta parecía simple. No.

Cuando iba a decirle de todo y que los medios se enteraran de la verdad, el doctor James salió.

― Vaya, en persona es bastante guapo y muy atractivo. Bueno partido Swan. ―dijo cuando llego a su lado―

― James, no creo…

― Tenemos una urgencia Swan, despídete de tu novio y entra enseguida. Te necesito en el quirófano. ―la cortó antes de que dijera algo, cambiando su tono a uno serio―

Y es que así era el doctor Witherdale, en un momento de urgencia, él primero soltaba una tontería que no venía al caso y luego la bomba.

El doctor James Witherdale es un hombre bastante guapo, rubio de ojos azules y con un cuerpo de infarto que volvía loca a más de la mitad de las mujeres del hospital, pero que para la desgracia de todas ellas, él ya estaba interesado en alguien y no precisamente en un mujer, vamos, que con el comentario que hizo se notaba por donde iban los tiros.

Que es gay.

Un desperdicio de hombre según las mujeres.

Y un bombón al que poseer según los hombres.

Bella dejo de perder el tiempo pensando en si tenía que decirle algo de lo que estaba pasando al _modelo-engreído-soyelmejordelmundo, _pero opto por entrar directamente sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

― _Doctora Swan diríjase al quirófano 3._ ―se escuchó por megafonía―

― Ya voy. ―dijo más para ella misma que para los demás―

― Nos toca salvar una vida. ―le dijo James al verla―

― Empecemos.

**oO**

**oO**

**Toc, toc**

Silencio.

**Toc, toc**

― Esta habitación esta ocupada. ―dijo poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza―

― Bella, tu querido novio está esperándote fuera. No me desagrada la vista, pero prefiero que las internas hagan su trabajo en vez de quedarse en la puerta gritando como locas.

― ¿Has acabado tu turno? ―le pregunto ya que James la solía llamar por su nombre solo cuando ya no trabajaba―

Los dos se conocían desde la Universidad y habían tenido una buena relación desde entonces, se podría decir que James era, _su mejor amigo gay,_ aunque en el trabajo solían ser formales y se trataban por sus apellidos, pero cuando alguno acababa su turno, esa confianza se hacía notar.

― Hace media hora, he estado acosando a Jackson. ―le contesto con una sonrisa radiante― Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta de que me ama y de que quiere empotrarme contra la pared al igual que yo a él y…

― No necesito detalles gracias. ―le interrumpió antes de que le contara sus fantasías sexuales y la traumara de por vida―

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero que sepas que me ha dolido que no me contaras acerca de tu relación.

― Tú también no. Alice me ha dicho, sino es exactamente lo mismo, se le acerca a lo que me acabas de decir. ―dijo cansada― Te contare todo cuando hable con ese engreído y arregle las cosas.

― Está bien. Yo me quedare otro rato por aquí. Tú me entiendes. ―dijo guiñándole un ojo―

― Nos vemos, James.

Se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento, como si no quisiera salir afuera y afrontar la realidad, pero todo acaba llegando y él se encontraba ahí, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rodeado de pacientes y enfermeras y eso la ponía realmente enferma.

― Cariño, al fin sales.

― ¿Cómo? ―dijo incrédula―

**oO**

**oO**

― Pretendes que me haga pasar por tu novia. ―dijo aguantándose la risa― Es un buen chiste la verdad, ¿el famoso modelo Edward Cullen me pide que sea su novia?, esto debe de ser una cámara oculta.

― Novia falsa. Ya te lo he dicho, gracias a tu torpeza esas fotos están en todas las revistas y en la televisión y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que mis fans piensen que no me dejo llevar solo por el físico y si esa persona es famosa. Es para que vean que soy el hombre perfecto y soy capaz de enamorarme de alguien normal. Ósea, de ti.

Bella no sabía si sentirse alagada o humillada, prefirió lo segundo, la había llamado poca cosa en otras palabras, y solo la quería para su beneficio, ¿qué era el hombre perfecto? Si claro, y ella era la reina de Inglaterra.

Tenía más que clara cuál sería su respuesta no ayudaría alguien tan engreído como él.

― Mi respuesta es no y mil veces no. Ni porque me des todo el dinero que tengas lo haría, así que vete a buscar a otra que te quiera aguantar y quiera jugar a tu jueguito absurdo. ―dijo levantándose de la mesa― Y si no les dices a los medios que no somos nada, lo hare yo misma.

― De acuerdo Isabella. ―ella hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar su nombre entero― Salgamos.

Cuando los dos salieron del local en donde habían estado manteniendo la conversación varios fotógrafos comenzaron a sacar fotos de ellos dos juntos, Bella estaba sonriendo ya que pronto dejarían de acosarla y podría volver a su vida monótona y sin sentido, según Alice.

Pero parece ser que eso no era lo que Edward tenía en mente, ya que cuando Bella le escucho quiso que arrancarle la cabeza, cortarla en trozos muy pequeños y luego dárselos de comer a los animales.

― Ya que las fotos de nosotros dos están en todos los medios, quiero aclarar algo. Los rumores son…verdad. Isabella y yo estamos saliendo juntos y queríamos anunciarlo oficialmente. Somos novios y estamos muy felices. ― ella no salía del shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír―

―N-No…

Cuando quiso decir que era todo mentira, Edward la beso, sí, en la boca, labio con labio.

Su mente no podía procesar todo, primero le había dicho a los medio que era su novia y luego la besaba delante de todos.

Este hombre estaba verdaderamente loco y ella lo estaba más por corresponder su beso. ¡Le estaba correspondiendo! Y no lo hacía por propia voluntad, parecía como si su boca se moviera sola, devorando los labios de él, con ansias, como si no hubiera besado a alguien durante mucho tiempo ―cosa que era verdad―, pero no era momento de decirlo.

Utilizo todo su autocontrol para separarle de él, y cuando al fin lo hizo los ojos de Edward mostraban sorpresa. ¿Era por qué le había gustado el beso? O ¿Por qué Bella le respondiera? No pensó en eso y poso como él sabía hacer, con una sonrisa falsa y de autosuficiencia.

Nadie decía no a Edward Cullen.

E Isabella Swan no sería la excepción.

En que lio se había metido. Solo esperaba que esto acabara pronto y que él desapareciera de su vida.

_Pero me pregunto si las cosas serán así de fácil…_

* * *

**_asdfasdf_**

**_Muchas gracias a los que habéis leido, comentado y agregado._**

**_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado el segundo capítulo._**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo._**

**_Bye._**


End file.
